Flamin' Love for Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

 **Author's note: This story is based on an idea from one of my friends.**

* * *

 **Flamin' Love for Alex**

 **Alex Russo is horny like a horse, but her husband is away on a month long mission in Russia.**

"I need to get me some powerful sex, but how?" says Alex.

She swing her arm in anger and by accident knock her spell-book off the table and it fall onto the floor and flip up to a random page.

On that page is a highly advanced and also very dangerous spell. The spell that can open a gateway between the normal realm and the demonic realm and bring in a succubus from there.

"Hmmm, let me think..." says Alex. "Succubus huh? Aren't those really into sex? I think they are. One of those should be able to give me the orgasm I need so much."

Alex grab her wand and swing it with grace above her head.

"Diablo ar erotica, mordre ultima et grande!" says Alex in a hard clear tone.

A blazin' portal of fire appear and a tall sexy woman wearing a black leather dress step through. She has dark skin, blonde hair, yellow eyes and she has a very sexy smile on her face.

She is a succubus.

"Who dare to summon me into this world...?" says the succubus in an evil roaring tone.

"I do. My name's Alex Russo." says Alex with a lof of confidence.

"And what do you want from me?" says the succubus.

"I wanna have sex with you. I know that you like that." says Alex.

"Sex is what I'm good at." says the succubus.

"Please have sex with me." says Alex in a seductive tone.

"Do you think you're strong enough to survive sex with me? I'm not some simple basic succubus, I am very powerful and totally the queen of fucking." says the succubus.

"I'm not afraid of you. As a matter of fact, I'm getting wet just by looking at you." says Alex. "Please do it with me."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm very strong. When I cum the entire room's gonna vibrate." says the succubus.

"Wow! Sounds erotic." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"I'm glad you think so, little girl." says the succubus as she goes down on her knees in front of Alex, pull down Alex pants and starts to lick Alex' soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alex.

The succubus lick at high speed.

"Fuck, oh yeah! That's sexy!" moans Alex, who clearly love what the succubus does to her.

The succubus smile as she keep licking Alex' pussy.

"Shit, that feels totally amazing!" moans Alex, who is now even more horny than before.

The succubus put her hand while she lick Alex' pussy.

Suddenly the succubus' eyes glow with fire and she dig her sharp red claws into Alex' legs, but Alex is so damn horny that the pain only turn her on even more.

"YES! Fucking nice!" moans Alex when she cum and squirt a lot of pussy-juice into the succubus' mouth.

"Mmm, you have very smooth pussy-juice for being a human." says the succubus with an evil smile.

"Of course." says Alex in a casual tone.

"Now you're gonna lick me, sweetie." says the succubus.

The succubus rip her dress into pieces and then spread her legs wide so Alex can lick her pussy.

"Lick me!" says the succubus in dark roaring tone.

Alex goes down on her knees and starts to lick her.

"Fuck, yeah! You're so totally skilled at this! Me need it so bad..." moans the succubus.

The succubus' hair transform into fire and silver tribal patterns appear on her skin.

"Ahhh, yesss! Lick harder, baby!" moans the succubus.

A powerful strong scream, like a lion's roar, come out from the succubus' mouth as she cum hard and squirt a large stream of pussy-juice right into Alex' mouth.

It doesn't taste anywhere like normal soft pussy-juice. Instead it's sharp like dirty cheap low-quality whiskey. Alex still enjoy it so much though and swallow all of it easy.

Just like the succubus said it would be, the entire room shakes all wild when she cum.

"Shit yeah! That was a lot of naughty fun, but we're far from done yet." says the succubus. "I have a demonic dildo and it wants to enter you adorable poophole, Alex."

"Okay." says Alex with a friendly smile.

"Sexy." says the succubus as she use her magic to make a big black iron dildo appear.

The dildo is almost 22 inches long.

"OMG, that huge fat thing will never fit in my ass. I'm way too tight in my little shit-hole." says Alex.

"Relax and it will be fine. Trust me." says the succubus, trying to sound sweet and normal.

"I guess we can try." says Alex, no longer confident.

"Awesome! Go down on all 4 and spread your ass open." says the succubus.

Alex does what the succubus tell her to.

"Don't be a wimp." says the succubus and then he suddenly thrust the dildo into Alex' ass.

"Ah, damn shit...!" screams Alex in pain as the big iron dildo enter her poor ass.

"Feels good huh?" says succubus in an evil teasing tone.

"No, it fucking hurts!" says Alex.

"It will feel sexy soon." says the succubus as she fuck Alex' ass hard with the dildo.

10 minutes later.

"Mmmm, it feels so sexy! Me love it." moans Alex.

"Oh yeah!" says the succubus. "I knew you were a slutty girl."

"Yes! Me is so damn slutty. I'm a sexy bimbo. I'm a horny valley girl." moans Alex.

"Do you want me to keep fucking your pussy with this demonic dildo?" says the succubus.

"Ah my shit, yes! Fuck my poop-gate! Yeah, me love this!" moans Alex.

"Good, you are so sexy." says the succubus.

5 minutes later.

"YES! So damn sexy!" moans Alex with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"I hope it was fun for you, little sexy Alex." says the succubus.

The succubus pull out the dildo from Alex' ass.

Blood come out from Alex' pussy.

"What did you do? You have destroyed my beautiful pussy?" says Alex in anger.

"You've just had sex with a succubus, what did you think would happen?" says the succubus in a very mature serious tone.

Alex swing her wand and sends the succubus back to the demonic realm.

"Rejuvinensis femurum vaginieta sancte ultima." says Alex, healing her pussy.

Alex get happy when her beloved pussy is restored to normal again.

"Well, aside from the fact that she destroyed my cute pussy at the end, me and that succubus had a good time. She was very sexy." says Alex.

Alex use a cleaning up spell to remove the scent of succubus pussy in the room and then she goes up to the bedroom and takes a nap.

2 days later when Mason come home, Alex sit on the couch in the living room, eating cookies and reading a fashion magazine.

"Alex, did you have fun while I was away?" says Mason.

"Of course. I had sex with a horny succubus. It was awesome." says Alex.

"A succubus?" says Mason.

"Yeah, a succubus. You know what that is." says Alex.

"Sure I do, but those are evil, Alex. Did she damage your pussy?" says Mason.

"No, my pussy is okay." says Alex.

"Good." says Mason.

"Wanna fuck my pussy?" says Alex.

"Yes. I'd like that. Let's go upstairs, baby." says Mason.

"Okay. Awesome." says a happy Alex.

 **The End.**


End file.
